1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic testing apparatus and more particularly to that class of devices adapted to evaluate the performance of integrated circuits utilizing substitutional techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art requires removal and complete replacement of suspected integrated circuits as the accepted method of evaluating integrated circuits that are suspected of being defective. Some devices are available which facilitate convenient "snap-on" of electrical probes to the device which clips on the individual integrated circuits. The existing suspected integrated circuit is left in the circuit and is fully functional during the time that the evaluation takes place.